When Worlds Collide
by Germany11
Summary: What would happen if Freddy met the remake version of himself. Also a Freddy/Nancy Thompson story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, When worlds collide

The familiar boiler room was hotter then how she remembered it. As she walked she sighed in heavily the heat was getting to her, she couldn't believe that again she had forgot to take her hyponcil. The sounds of the boiler room sent shivers down her spine. She heard the familiar scratching of steel blades on metal making her stop in her tracks. 'Damnit...' she thought to herself, she knew that sound anywhere and she knew it meant trouble.

"Krueger! come out already!" she yelled and the only response was silence. 'Where could he be, this wasn't like him, no taunting no nothing yet.' she kept thinking to herself which only made her fear grow. She continued walking farther into the labyrinth of the boiler room. A sudden sound of screeching metal again made her scream as she turned to look behind her, there he stood in the dark, his face hidden under that dirty hat of his. He slowly started walking towards her rubbing his blades together, making the sound she remembered all to quickly, as she slowly backed up. Something was off though, he was to quiet to different, he haven't even laughed or made a annoying remark to her yet. 'What is wrong with him.' The sudden sound of his husky deep voice confirmed to her this wasn't her or at least the same Fred Krueger who had haunted her dreams killing her friends and boyfriend years ago even her own mother, it made her even more terrified on this fact.

"Who a-are you?" her voice almost silent even to herself, with that he responded with scratching the walls of the boiler room moving at a even quicker pace to her. "Seems like I get to play with someone new." he laughed at her as she stepped back. His burnt face was finally visible to her as she gasped it looked so much like Freddy to her, the same sweater, the same dirty hat, even the same glove that always sent shivers down her spine, but that face that voice it wasn't Freddy not the one she knew, the one who terrified her, the one who she had survived all this time.

"Krueger?..." She asked her voice shaky from fear of him. The man gave her a sick smile showing his nasty teeth. "In the flesh. Well close to it." With that he raised his gloved at her. 'He wasn't playing games with her, he wasn't taunting her, he was seriously just straight to business he will kill her!' she realized quickly falling back as she tried to dodge his attack her arm getting cut deeply. Next thing she knew she was in her bed her Alarm was going off, her nightgown sticking to her skin from the sweat of being in the boiler room. 'What was going on.. This wasn't Freddy... but he was' she thought to herself as she noticed her arm was bleeding badly the pain of her gashes finally getting to her. "Your awake Nancy, it was just a dream..." she said out loud to herself, as she sat up from bed. 'Only a dream... but who was he...' was all she could think as she tried to calm herself down and get ready for her day.

* * *

Freddy Krueger growled as he slashed at one of the boilers. "What the fuck is going on!" he yelled in anger. He had seen everything of that bitches dream, but for some reason he just couldn't get to her and then he saw him. That damn impostor! 'how dare he call himself me! I'm the Springwood slasher, the Nightmare for my children! Yet that bastard thinks he can waltz in and take my glory!' with that he kicked the boiler growling to himself in anger and confusion. Nothing was making sense to him and it was angering him more. 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, fuck' he kept thinking to himself as he took a seat to try and relax himself and think until he heard the cackling of all to familiar demons he knew all to well. "What the fuck do you all want!" he snapped at them in anger.

"Oh, Freddy have some manners" one demon said to him laughing as it slithered near Kruegers leg.

"Yes, Krueger, I'm sure you have questions to ask us hmmm?" the other demon said as it stayed near Freddys chest.

"Who the fuck is the impostor!" he yelled not happy that the demons were not quickly telling him what he knew they already knew what he wanted.

"Frederick" the oldest demon said in a serious tone for Freddys outburst to them.

"Freddy, He isn't a impostor." The demon laughed in a cheerfully amused way.

"Yes Krueger, he is you." The demon slithered up Freddys chest.

"Bullshit!" he yelled angerly, obviously he wasn't amused by they demons game.

"Frederick, he is you but another you, a different you but he is you." the oldest spoke up again.

"What the fuck do you mean by that! Fuck explain to me what the fuck is going on or get lost!" he snapped wanting answers quickly to what the demons were telling him.

"Krueger, This version of you is the side of you would of became if things were different in your life, or well if you were to say even born different, but in the end he still had the same death as you and same evil as you just in different actions were done."

Freddy was silent with that answer. His face expressionless, he couldn't understand how to absorb that information correctly. After what seemed like forever for him to react, he slashed another boiler in full frustration. "So what the fuck do I do then, kill the fucker?! There is only room for one Freddy in Springwood!"

"Exactly Frederick, His world and yours are slowly coming together and yes there can only be one of you or both worlds will fall apart." The oldest said slithering around freddys neck, as the other cackled.

"Two Freddys would be fun." The demon slithered around Freddys leg until being kicked away by anger.

"Then I will kill the fucking impostor! easily done." Freddy said smugly, having no doubt in his ability. As he pushed the demons away from his body to go sharpen his blades. Starting to ignore the demons now just wanting to get rid of the fucker who was trying to kill his children, they were his after all, and the fact that he couldn't kill the bitch let alone get to her after trying to find her and wait patiently enough for her to enter his domain, now he had to fight just to kill his own brat.

"If he kills that elm street girl you will lose Krueger." The Demon spoke up enough that Freddy stopped in his tracks, to look at him. "You mean I have to fuckin keep that bitch alive as well!" He snarled the words out as they tasted so bitter to him as they came out. "Yes." all three demons said at once and simply vanished away from Freddy leaving him to his business. "Fuck!" he yelled loudly even more furious then when all this started. Now he had to kill the impostor and keep that thorn in his side alive, he wasn't liking this at all not one bit. But no one is going to take his children from him, he swore to himself on that especially not Nancy Thompson that kill was for him to savior, for her blood to be on his blades, no one else, not even another version of himself.

((Author note: Well that's chapter one, sorry if there seems to be more cussing then most people would like, but I hoped you enjoyed it, Its my first ever Freddy X Nancy story also my First time ever doing Remake based Freddy, So stay tuned for the next chapter I will try not to disappoint))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nancy sighed as she sat in her college class. She just couldn't focus on anything her teacher was saying to her. All she could think about was her Nightmare earlier, how That man had looked so much like the man that had terrified her over the years but in her gut she knew it wasn't Fred Krueger it couldn't be. She breathed in heavily closing her eyes from exhaustion, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Once she opened her eyes she saw the whole class staring at her, as she sat up in her chair nervously staring at them she shivered, she felt cold all of sudden and looked down her eyes widen as she sat there at her desk naked for everyone to see. She quickly put her hands to her chest to cover herself from the cold eyes of her classmates. 'I have to be dreaming' she thought to herself horrified. The classmates started to point at her and laugh at her naked body, to her this was all a sick dream, she prayed she would wake up soon as she got up from her seat embarrassed by her nakedness, she heard the screeching of the chalk board her face went pale in dread as she looked up to see him just standing there his blades going down the chalk eyes widen, it wasn't the man from her dreams earlier, no she knew this man anywhere. "Krueger..." she whispered in fear, realizing quickly her body was exposed to him she covered herself up as much as she could. He laughed at her in his mocking tone. "I see you have been waiting for me" with that Nancy felt herself feel sick and almost gagged. "Once a whore always a whore." He said coldly his green eyes fixed on her blue eyes, like a cat focused on a mouse. Nancy shivered at his words backing up as he started walking towards her. "Thought I wouldn't find you bitch." he smirked, making his burned features more grotesque to look at. Nancy glared at him with what little courage she could gather in this situation, she didn't know what was worse dealing with the man earlier from her nightmare or being exposed to Freddy like this, no defiantly this was worse. "Krueger..." she said quickly maybe talking might just give her enough time to keep him distracted for she could wake up, she prayed that would be soon, as the words left her mouth she was being slammed down to the ground, she screamed as he was on top of her pinning her down, on top of her naked body fully exposed to him now, he was quicker then she expected him to be, he wasn't much to toying her. "Shhh, No talking this time whore." he put his blade finger to her lips, as she shivered from the touch of it. "There is someone else like you!" she spat out quickly, trying to think of any way to save herself from him, she couldn't squirm free from him this time. He growled at her his eyes darkening which made her hairs on her body stand up. "I know bitch!" he yelled leaning down to her ear and licked it, toying with her a little. "You're in luck this time, I cant allow someone else to play with my brats." his tone very dark. Nancy's eyes started to widen even more, he was never this eager to wanting to kill her before, he loved playing with his victims making them suffer before he killed them, she closed her eyes waiting for his blades to go into her. "You are mine after all." he raised his glove ready to kill her before the other version of himself would ever get the chance to. Nancy screamed as she awoke in class, everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Nancy...are you alright." her teacher asked. "I'm sorry..." she replied, what was happening her worse fears were being realized there were now two Fred Kruegers both wanting to kill her and both very eager to see her blood. She shivered doing everything she could to stay awake waiting for the bell to finally ring for she could figure out how to handle this.

* * *

Freddy yelled and screamed in his boiler room, how could he let the bitch get away from him, he should of just killed her then and there but he got the better of himself by toying with her, anger filled his body as he sharpens his blades once more. 'Next time that bitch is dead, hes not getting her fucking first I wont allow it.' he thought to himself darkly. He glanced over as the gates to another teenagers dream was opening up to him to enter if he pleased, he needed a kill to release this anger in him, but as he walked toward the portal he noticed something very strange this wasn't his normal children he would go after at all, in fact the feeling of this individuals dream was so far different then what he felt before. "Who is this little piggy?" he mumbled to himself hearing laughter above him he looked up seeing one of the dream demons, the most annoying one in his opinion.

"Oh Freddy looks like now you get to have fun with other Freddys toys, oh how fun." the demon laughed crazily. Freddy couldn't help but laugh to that as well, his anger calming down as quick as it had came. "He wants to try and take my children, I'll take one of his." with that he stepped into the gate ready to have some fun.

* * *

Nancy Hollbrook blinked, at the strange abandon house she was looking at now. '1428 elm street' she read the addressee quickly, She was exhausted after her fight with Quentin earlier that day, She just had to go home and cry her self to sleep, but now everything was a dream she never experienced before. As she walked up to the house she felt very strange and very unsafe feeling about this place she carefully opened the door and walked in, the whole house was a mess like no one had lived here for years, the door slammed behind her, causing her to scream and jump away from it. "Hello..." she said her voice very shaky, and nervous from fear. No one answered for a moment until she heard the sound of banging upstairs again causing her to scream very startled, she slowly walked towards the stairs going up them very slowly, unsure of what was going on. "Hello?" she repeated again as she reached the top of the seconded floor of the house. Loud bangs came from the room down the hallway, she gulped in fear, it was hard to breath here. Nancy slowly walked towards the room griping the door handle tightly as she opened the door in horror she gasped as a woman was burning alive on the bed she screamed loudly in fear, the smell was so awful it burnt her nostrils, she turned to run as she bumped hard into a man and she fell down hard. Once she wasn't as startled she looked up to see the man in a red and green sweater and wearing a dirty brown hat and a glove with blades on it she gasped and eyes widen as she realized this man wasn't the Krueger she knew at all he was a different man which she didn't know how to react and sat there on the ground in fear and surprised horror.

* * *

Freddy smiled down at the girl in his mocking way, he enjoyed the fact that now he would get revenge on the man who was trying to steal his brats from him. "Whats wrong cant you speak?" he mocked her as he grabbed her shirt roughly yanking her up to face him, he enjoyed the fears in the young girls eyes, it felt wonderful to him, her fear was something he wanted to taste more off but he still had work to do.

"Who are you.." Nancy asked him fearfully.

Freddy grinned at her as he stroke her cheek with his blade cutting her lightly being sure not to cut her to deep at least not yet. He wanted answers from the piggy first. "I'm the true Freddy Krueger, not that fuck who pretends to be me!" his anger causing him to lose more of his temper with her. "I have a little thing that you need to do for me bitch!." she shivered under his blade, her fear getting worse by the moment, Freddy enjoyed it all. "What do you want..." she asked almost silently. With that He slammed her hard against the wall, not playing games this time. "Whats that fuckers story who's pretending to be me." he ordered his question moving his gloved hand down her body and slashing her side. She screamed out in pain as the blades cut her. Freddy just grinned at her pain. "I wont ask again." he warned digging his blades into her back now.

* * *

Nancy was in panic what was happening, tears filled her eyes as the blades cut her, she didn't have time to figure this out she knew that much so she had to answer him as quick as she could, his green eyes gave her shivers down her spine when he looked at her impatiently threateningly as he was.

"His names Freddy Krueger..." she began, tears in her eyes feeling his blades start to cut her chest now at the sound of the name, not to deep cuts but she felt the agony of them. She really wanted to just wake up soon before it was to late.

"He worked at my pre-school... He "loved" the children, there and he would take us to a special spot in the basement under the school... and played his games... hurting us and molesting us..." she was almost crying now, 'why must she have to tell this man this, he felt nothing for her as she said it to him' she thought to herself as he continued to cut her to tell her to hurry up with what he wanted.

"I was his favorite... his Little Nancy..." tears filled up her eyes as the burnt man busted up laughing making sure to cut her even deeper, now on her inner thigh, warm blood was all over her body now going down with every cut he made, she could hardly stand it.

"But we told our parents, and they took things into their own hands." she screamed as the blades went deep into her thigh now, the green eyes were staring at her darkly very darkly as if she reminded him something he hated. She did her best to continue as she saw in his eyes he was getting impatient again.

"They chased him to a abandon boiler room and burned him alive... now he..." She screamed as the four blades slashed down her back the gashes now deep into her and she was bleeding badly.

"Kills in dreams." He said coldly to her, finishing her sentence for her. As he was to make the final strike to kill her, she finally woke up bleeding badly in her bed she did her best to grab the phone next to her bed to call for help, before she dies.

((Authors Notes. Well that's Chapter Two hoped you enjoyed it, the next ones going to have alot more Nancy Thompson in it so stay tuned and more Remake Freddy)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nancy sat in the Library of her college. After her waking up in class screaming all her fellow classmates seemed to be talking about it every time she saw them, she sighed every book she grabbed wasn't giving her the answers she needed. 'How could there be two Fred Kruegers.' It just didn't seem possible to her but after all a man who kills in dreams also sounded impossible and she knew that was possible, she breathed in heavily. 'What am I going to do.' she nearly screamed as hands covered her eyes, she quickly turned around to see a man behind her. "What the hell Nick!" she snapped at him for making her almost jump out of her skin, only to be hushed by the librarian. "Hey Nancy." his deep voice spoke to her in a friendly teasing manner. "What are you looking at?" he asked her as he glanced down at her books. Nancy sighed as she looked down at the table she was at, all the books she was looking for answers from were in a messy pile. "I'm just trying to figure out some things." she said and gave a forced little chuckled. leaned down over her so close to her she could smell his cologne, which was very strong it made it a little hard for her not to cough. "Books on dream theory's, and different realities?" his voice startled her for a moment. As she shifted slightly in her seat to look at him and also to get some fresh air as well. "Like I said I'm just trying to figure things out." she responded to him. 'After all if I don't I may be dead soon' she thought to herself grimly. With that stood back up and looked down at her, his hazel eyes staring into her blue eyes, his dark features made his eyes seem to pop out more. "Well I don't know anything about dreams but different realities have you tried looking at the many worlds theory?" he asked her curiously. His voice startled her from her thoughts on both Kruegers. "Whats that?" she asked him her voice sounding eager to know. gave her a kind smile, as he took the seat next to her. Nancy knew was always the type to be in the Library reading whatever he could find he was also that type of student who would get in trouble with the teachers a lot for correcting the teachers on their class lectures. "The many worlds theory is a theory that states that there in not just one reality but billions all different based on a persons decisions in life. Say if someone decided to take a left turn instead of right and got into a car crash when they turned left, then another world would be created where that person turned right instead of died because they turned right instead, make sense?" He asked raising a brow at her curiously to see if she processed what he just told her. Nancy blinked, as she thought about it more and more is it possible that there would be another reality with Fred Krueger becoming the same as he was. "Is it possible that that the same out come could happen in both worlds? For one person to become the same no matter what Or die in the same way?" she asked wanting answers. thought about it which seemed like a eternity for her. "Well.." he stopped for a moment trying to find a way to word it for her, which made Nancy even more anxious. "Its possible but both versions could be similar and the deaths could be similar but both versions of that individual would be fairly different in their lives but so similar that it would cause the same outcome of their death for both worlds. Why do you ask?" his question took her by surprise. "Could it affect say the dream realm?" she asked which made taken back even more for one not answering his question but for also asking something about dreams as well. "It could be possible, I mean if the theory was correct then anything is possible, what are you getting at? Does this have to do with your freak out in class earlier?" He asked eagerly. Nancy had forgotten just how quick her screaming in class could have been told around the school, it made her blush from embarrassment of how insane she must seem to everyone else who knew about it or how insane she must seem to right now she sighed in heavily stalling time to see if she should answer that question. "Well... I just had a nightmare." He kind of chuckled at her for that teasingly. "No doubt about that." he responded before she could continue talking. "Do you want me to answer you!" she snapped at him slightly irritated, which she noticed the shock in his expression from her slight retaliation towards him, as he slowly nodded staying quiet now. "Its just when I was younger I would have these nightmares of a burnt man with a a red and green sweater and dirty old hat and a glove on his right hand with blades on it. He would always try and kill me, and his name was Fred Krueger.. well the nightmares have come back but the one I had was of someone similar but wasn't him, and in class I had a nightmare about the old man from my dreams so I was wondering what could of caused that." she avoided talking about the murders or how real both Fred Kruegers were, she could tell that he wasn't believing her story all that much as he couldn't help but start laughing causing the librarian to give him dirty looks. "You sound crazy Nancy." he teased getting up from his seat. "You have fun with that. Just try not to fall asleep in class anymore you will get crazy ideas in your head like that one." he teased walking away to go find a book to read for himself. Nancy sighed getting up as well she knew she wasn't crazy and now she had to find some way to survive both Kruegers before it was to late but could all this be happening she kept thinking to herself, knowing better then to try and make herself feel safer was a one way ticket to them killing her, no she had to find a way to survive she just had to for her sake.

* * *

Nick was enjoying a fine book he was happy he decided to skip class just to read, he always preferred reading it was one of his favorite things to do to distract himself from the world, he still couldn't believe what Nancy was telling him earlier that evening, she must of been crazy he kept thinking to himself. He started reading more and more into his book but stopped and widen his eyes in complete shock at what he just read. "What the hell?" he said to himself as he kept re reading the words again and again, on the pages of the paper of his book it said, 'Come To Freddy ' he turned the page of the book, again and again, all the words kept repeating over and over again those same exact words. slammed the book hard, someone had to be playing a prank on him he got up from his seat at the sound of paper being ripped up. "Who's there?" he asked annoyed as to whoever was messing with him. As he started to walk down the long rows of book shelf's he noticed that the seemed to be getting longer and longer. "You know your supposed to be in class!" he yelled, trying to scare away who ever was ripping the books up that he kept hearing it getting louder and louder. 'What was going on' he kept thinking to himself as he started running how was he not out of this row yet, it wasn't that long it couldn't be, as he ran he smacked into the book self as it closed in front of him. "What the hell!" he yelled startled by the sudden impact he turned around quickly a little paed now, his eyes darting everywhere of how to get out as he started running back to where he came from. The book self's were slowly twisting and turning as he kept running trying to get out of this endless library. His breathing heavy as what seemed like the way out he ran faster. "Yes almost there" he said happily only to turn pale as he was in a area filled with book self's circling around him closing him in stuck there, his eyes darted to the sound of books being ripped apart again, as a man was sitting there, grinning at him with cold green eyes. couldn't believe his eyes it was the same man that Nancy had told him about. was simply slicing book pages apart he laughed at him. backed up ready a little watching the man carefully. "If Knowledge is power then I am god." laughed as he stood, his blades rubbing together sending fear all through s body. stared at him, he couldn't run everything was blocked off there was no where he could go. "You're not real." he said some what confidently at him. He just grinned at pointing a blade finger at him. "You must just be a dream, I only had a dream about you because of Nancy's crazy story." said calming down trying to believe that but the bravery went quickly away as licked his lips at Nancy's name. "That bitch, must really enjoy having me around if she is talking about me oh so much." licking his lips again stepping closer to the teen. "I will be sure to visit her real real soon." His body shivered at that, as his eyes widen as he stepped back hitting the the book self. grinned as he stopped, and the papers of the books he ripped out of the books started to float up into the air. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously his eyes focused on the paper, but just grinned at him as the paper flew at him , cutting into his flesh deeply, it was as sharp as blades, he screamed out in pain as another flew into his leg. All he could hear is The burnt mans cold laughter as more and more paper cut deep into him. "The only problem with reading so much, is getting a paper cut, wouldn't you agree ." He laughed as got cut apart by the paper. slowly saw his vision go black as with the last paper cut his own head off, finally putting him out of the agony he felt.

(Authors Note: Thats chapter 3 i know I said last chapter we would have , but this is more of a filler chapter things will get more serious in Chapter 4 so stay tuned, hope you enjoyed this one)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nancy Thompson sighed sadly as she read the paper this evening, she couldn't believe that Nick had been murdered and her entire school was being under investigation by the police. She knew very well who had done it, that was also the reason why she had decided to stay home for a couple days from school just to avoid all the trouble of dealing with the police. She sighed again taking a sip of her coffee she was exhausted, she didn't have any hyponcil pills left so she had been staying awake for 3 days straight and it was already taking a toll on her well being she had to stay awake though she knew it with every fiber of her being if she falls asleep eather Krueger could get her and that was a scary thought as it was. 'Must stay awake.' she kept repeating to herself over and over again, her eyelids were starting to feel very heavy as she closed her eyes thinking to her self that, she wont fall asleep she will just rest her eyes. Moments latter when she opened them she felt panicked. "Damnit!" she yelled. She was back in the boiler room. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." she whispered to herself as she stood there nervously afraid to venture deeper into the labyrinth of the boiler room. She knew how the game went she didn't have a choice. So she nervously started to walk and look around being on guard every second. It was only a matter of time before he would come and she knew it. Screech and clanks plagued her ears from all corners of the boiler room, she knew she wasn't alone. In this place she was never alone.

* * *

Freddy growled staring at the portal he couldn't enter. "That bitch is mine." he said with anger in his voice, it angered him that all he could do is watch and not enter, the other version of himself wasn't letting the portal be open to him and that angered him even more. "Nancy..." he growled under his breath and to his surprise it seemed as she could hear him. He continued to watch her his blades kept touching the portal only to have him get shocked back. "Nancy... You're mine." he said again in more frustration. It surprised him again as he heard her call his name from the portal. He licked his lips. The portal was getting easier for him to touch. He wanted her, he wanted her blood on his blades, not his others. He needed to have her first, she was his. But all he could do now is watch and just have her hear him. Maybe that would be enough for now. "That bitch better not let him kill her first." he grumbled annoyed at the situation he was in.

* * *

Nancy shivered, she kept hearing Kruegers voice but where was he. She couldn't see him. As she continued to walk around the boiler room. Another clanking of metal blades made her almost jump out of her skin. "Krueger. There's no point in hiding, I know your here!" She screamed as a gloved hand with blades grabbed her shoulder turning her to face him. But this time it wasn't her Krueger, no it was the other. "Tag you're it." he gave her grin as he slammed her hard against the boiler. The heat was burning her skin. 'Damn it!, why am I not waking up!' she screamed in her head. The pain was intense. The other Fred Krueger grinned at her as his blades stroke her hair. "You can be my new Little Nancy." He said as he licked her neck, causing the hairs on Nancys body to stand up. "W-what do you mean by that you creep!" she said somewhat bravely to him. The darkness about him and his sick perversion made her feel even more uneasy then how her Freddy would be around her. His breath made her sick, as he threw her down onto the ground as he pinning her with his body. Her eyes widen in complete terror. "You may not be my little Nancy. But you know what they say the more the merrier." he laughed at her in a sick perverted laugh. She tried her hardest to struggle free from him, only to have invisible restraints pull her arms together over her head. She glared at him. "Why do you keep calling me that you burnt ass freak! your not the real Fred Krueger!" she yelled at him, only to be cut deeply on her stomach, as his blades were carefully cutting away her top, she started to panic even more. 'What was he going to do to her.' she kept thinking in fear. "Shhh, no more talking its time to play." He grinned as he continued to cut her clothes away. Then it all dawned on her. He was Going to have his way with her. This sudden realization made her all the more panicked, She struggled more and more. 'Hes not just going to kill me! Hes going to have fun with me first!' her eyes widen in fear. "No! stop!" she screamed, He ignored her as he continued to cut her top off her bra now exposed to him.

* * *

Freddy slashed the boiler room pacing quickly as he watched the portal unable to do anything. He couldn't enter and his brat was being played with he hated it. "Shes mine!" he yelled in anger as he slashed at the portal wanting to enter her dream. Only he could kill Nancy Thompson, not this impostor, Her fear was meant for him, no one else. He was also angry with the fact Nancy wasn't fighting enough to get free. "Bitch! fight back!" he yelled hoping she could still hear him like before. His children were his and not for the taste of others, especially Nancy Thompson, and he was all over his brat. He slashed again and again at the portal. He needed in, he needed her for himself only himself. The thoughts of his dream demons words filled his head if she dies by his other version he will lose. He couldn't have that happen. As much as he hated the idea of all of this right now he needed to protect his brat. His anger filled even more as he still couldn't get past the portal.

* * *

Nancy cried out as the blades cut off the straps of her bra. Her breast were exposed to him. She hated the way he looked at her like that, she couldn't believe now both Kruegers had seen her exposed to them. Tears filled her eyes. "Stop..." she begged him. She hated the humiliation she was feeling, she just wanted to wake up. She turned her head away as all he did was lick her tears away, It made her sick. He was enjoying all of this, at least her Freddy would of just killed her by now. What was she thinking, but she knew she couldn't deny it, she would rather have her Freddy the one who had terrorized her so much in the past right here in her dream instead of this other version. She was almost wishing he would be there in her dream, at least then he would just kill her instead of this. She cringed and gasped as he was slowly cutting her belt off her pants. Her body was shaking. 'No this couldn't be happening!' she kept thinking. 'Where was her Freddy! he wouldn't let anyone else kill me right?' she hoped to herself in panic thought. "No! No! Stop! No more!" she screamed as she heard the sound of his zipper on his pants, all he had left her in was her undergarments. "Time to play." he whispered in her ear. Full terror filled her body. 'This is it! hes going to have me!' she started to cry in panic, trying to hide in her thoughts until a sudden sound of blades scratching metal made her come back to reality. The other Krueger stopped as well, as they both looked over. Nancy couldn't believe her eyes. It was Freddy. "Freddy..." she whispered almost silently. He was standing there, a certain darkness was about him she had never seen before. For a long moment to her she couldn't help but be happy to see him. Until all the fear and realization had set in. She was now In a room with two Fred Kruegers.

* * *

Freddy growled silently as he stood there watching his other self be on top of his brat. "Play times over." he said darkly. "Its time for the bitch to come home." He leaned against the boiler his green eyes fixed on them as the more confused version of himself stood up getting off her. "Now Since I'm the real Freddy Krueger, I will call you Fred." He simply smirked at Fred. His blades tapping against his leg he wasn't happy one bit, his green eyes turned to Nancy, he had seen her exposed to him before, but he didn't like the fact the fear on her face wasn't of him, no this time it was by the impostor, his eyes narrowed, she had wished for him to be here, to enter her dream. That was the only reason he was able to get through the portal, he supposed he was happy enough that he was able to enter and have his brat for himself. But he was never wanted in anyone's dream before especially not hers. That bugged him to the core. He pointed a blade towards Nancy. "Come to Freddy." he said in a ordering way more then his usual mocking attitude. He watched as Nancy got up slowly her restraints that held her there were gone now, as Fred was to distracted by this situation to do anything to keep her there. He growled as she started to run from them. "Where do you think you're going bitch." He snarled as the boiler closed around them all exists now gone. He heard the panic in her scream which was musical to his ears but he had work to do.

* * *

Nancy felt her whole body in panic, she knew she was trap, but she also knew she would rather deal with her Freddy then the other one. She shivered as she slowly was keeping her distance from the two but staying closer to Freddy then the other Krueger. The sudden voice of Freddy made her almost scream As next thing she knew he was behind her holding her. "I guess I have to write my name on my toys." He laughed, Next thing Nancy Knew her back was being carved into quickly by Freddy. She screamed out in pain as he quickly turned her to face him and show his work to Fred. Nancys blue eyes looked into Freddys terrifying Green eyes, they were darker then normal. "You belong to me." he said coldly towards her. He raised his glove as his glove was going down Nancy grabbed his arm, surprised hit her as she awoke in her chair, she was sweating badly. "Thank god... I'm awake." then she cringed as she felt the pain in her back she quickly shot up from the chair. She walked to her room she was only in her underwear and she turned her back to the mirror looking into it, her eyes widen as what Freddy carved into her flesh. The words made her stomach feel sick. 'This Bitch Belongs To Freddy' is the words that no doubtfully scar into her. She grabbed a shirt from her closet and put it on quickly as she closed the closet door she screamed loudly, her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't believe it and quickly spun around he was standing there, in the real world, It was her Freddy Krueger. She had pulled him into the real world and he wasn't looking happy one little bit.

(Authors Notes: Thats chapter 4 I hope you all enjoyed it, enjoy more of the drama in Chapter 5)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nancy Holbrook sighed as she sat up in her hospital bed. She knew she was lucky to be alive but she still couldn't understand what had happened. Was it all just a trick from the man who had molested her as a child, a man who had terrorized her in her dreams, the man who she thought she had killed. She didn't understand any of it. She knew this man was different why else would he ask her questions of the man of her past. He claimed to be the 'real Freddy' when he had attack her but how was that even possible. She took in a deep breath as she flipped through the channels on the television. She was doing everything she could to stay awake the best she could. It didn't help that the doctors had assumed she went crazy and started to cut herself. It angered her that they would think that, but she knew better then to try and tell them what really happened. She was now stuck here on a suicide watch and she hated every minute of it. She yawned feeling sleep wanting to creep in on her but she had to stay awake she just had to. As she started to drift asleep she heard voices, and cry's from a women she did not recognize. 'What is going on she thought to herself' unaware she had fallen asleep. "No! Please!" she heard the women scream again, Nancy had shot up quickly out of her hospital bed, once her feet had touched the floor she was falling, she screamed as loud as her voice would allow her. Once she hit the catwalk of the familiar boiler room her heart started to beat even harder then before. "No!" she heard the women scream out again in a begging voice. Nancy got up from the floor and followed the screams of the women. She continued to walk in the labyrinth of the boiler room. She froze when she heard blades scratching on metal and heard the voice of the man who had attacked her earlier. But something was strange the voice she heard seemed to not even knowledge her being there. As she listened and got the courage to move on forward she got to the end of the catwalk and she stopped dead in fear as she looked down at the two burnt men in the red and green stripped sweaters with that damn blade glove. "What the hell is going on." she whispered to herself staying as quiet as she could, her gaze went to the woman, with that bizarre grey streak in her hair. 'She must of been the woman who was screaming' she thought to herself. "You belong to me." She heard the man who had called himself the real Freddy Krueger, she saw as he raised his glove to the woman. Nancys heart almost busted out of her how fast it was going, She couldn't control her impulse she got up and yelled with all her might to warn the woman to try and help her. "Watch out!" right when the words left her lips they had vanished and a whole new terror had filled her body, as now looking up to her was the man of her childhood with a grin on his face that made it even harder to look at, but there was also confusion in his eyes, as there was some with hers. "Little Nancy " he whispered to her in a sick and emphasis on her name. She couldn't even have time to react before he was in front of her, Nancy backed up but to no avail, he had grabbed her shirt. "Oh, My Little Nancy... How nice of you to stop by just right when I thought I wasn't going to be satisfied." Nancy's eyes went wide as he threw her off the catwalk as she fell the boiler room changed into the basement of the pre-school he used to live in when he was alive. She hit his bed hard and before she could try and get up to run he was on top of her. "Stop!" she spat out, trying to do anything to get him distracted and not take her as the look in his eyes had warned her was his intent. "You should know better then to tell me what to do Little Nancy." he said mocking her as his blades started to rip her shirt. She was starting to panic. "Who was that other women?" she asked again trying to distract him. She knew she had to be careful with him right now, she knew she had been getting so much sleeping pills from the doctors she had no idea if she was able to wake up for awhile and every single minute felt like hours to her right now.

* * *

Fred's eyes looked into hers a smug look on his face, hiding his true confusion as to what had happen earlier with the man who looked like him and the women he had seen before. He knew he could only enter the dreams of the children from the pre-school but that Nancy Thompson girl seemed to be a exception to the rule. He wanted to taste her and he was just about to until he had shown up. He was in to much shock to even really act on what was happening, he would of been pissed if He didn't see his favorite girl. "Oh, Little Nancy your not jealous are you?" he laughed coldly towards her. He loved the look of disgust that had shown on her face. "Don't worry, I will always save the best for you." He leaned down and licked her lips. He could feel her entire body tremble underneath him. "I-I'm not jealous...I'm just confused who she was..." Her voice was shaky and it made him grin more. "She's just a new game is all. Now shall we get back to our favorite game?" He felt her struggling more underneath him. She should of just been used to this by now. It wasn't the first time he had his way with her and it wouldn't be the last. He carefully sliced her shirt more cutting her slightly to warn her not to struggle. His body went stiff and rage flashed through his eyes as he saw the cuts on her chest. 'Did that other man taste what he had claimed so long ago' the thought made him start to lose interest in playing with her as he quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her up to a sitting position her screams and whimpers of pain filled his ears, he enjoyed it but was to angry. "Who gave you these!" he growled in a commanding voice. Her body was starting to shake from fear of his anger. "It was the other you..." she said almost silently to him. "Are there more of these on your body?" he asked in a harsh voice, but was to impatient to wait for her answer he started quickly cutting and slicing her clothes off.

* * *

Nancy dare didn't move she didn't know what to do the blades cutting her clothes were so close to her skin underneath, she never had seen Fred like this and it scared her to the core. What was he going to do to her. In mere moments most of clothes had been cut off of her. His eyes had narrowed at every cut that Freddy had made on her. 'But why should he care if she was hurt by some one else, wouldn't he just enjoy seeing me hurt.' she thought to herself. Realization hit her instantly and before she knew it she was saying what she was thinking almost yelling the words at him. "You're jealous!" she regretted the words right after she had said it as he threw her hard off the bed, she hit the ground hard, pain shot through her body from her head, she raised her hand to her forehead and winced at the gash on her head as she felt the warm blood go down her face. She looked back at him scared of what else he might do during this 'tantrum' like behavior. He was standing above her now, with a devilish look in his eyes. "I have to reclaim my Little Nancy" her eyes widen at his words as she slowly backed away from him. "No! no!" she had to think quick as he was now getting on top of her, pulling her pants off of her in a rough fashion, cutting her legs in the process, she tried to kick and scream. "I'm yours! I'm yours!" the words spat out quickly out of her mouth. They were the only thing she could think of to try and get him to stop, it had appeared to confuse him long enough for her to move more away from him.

* * *

Fred couldn't believe what he had just heard coming out of the mouth of his favorite of the pre-school kids. It had taken him by complete surprise that his anger from her comment earlier about him being jealous was fading quick from his mind. He couldn't deny it though. He was jealous. He only wanted to be the one to ever touch her in any way. No one else should after all. She belonged to him. But those words of her telling him that she knew she was his, and yell it to him had just taken him by complete shock. None of the children he had enjoyed oh so very much had ever said they belonged to him before and especially not the one who he always had the strongest and darkest urges for his Little Nancy, saying she belonged to him, which she did, she always would be his but before it had just been her trying to fight him. 'That must be it! he thought to himself getting angry again, as he moved closer to her, but she didn't move away her body was trembling in fear he could see that as clear as day. "Of course you belong to me." he said to her coldly. "He didn't take me!" he saw the tears in her eyes which made him always want her more. "I'm still yours! That hasn't changed! You don't need to prove it!" he heard the panic in her voice but he licked his lips at her words he enjoyed them but that wouldn't change her out come. He would still taste her. "Now be a good girl and show you mean your words." His words dark and lustful but before he could take her, she had vanished, anger and non satisfaction filled his eyes. He had wasted to much time. But next time he would have her and for the one who had touched his Little Nancy, he would also have some very sick fun with Nancy Thompson. Fred knew the other version had claimed her for himself, when he carved his message into that girls back. It didn't matter to Fred though he would have sick fun with his Little Nancy and Nancy Thompson. The more the merrier after all.

((Authors Note: Well thats chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy chapter 6 next))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Freddy Krueger could feel his blood boil as he stared at that bitch Nancy Thompson. She had pulled him into the real world, the one place he hated being, the only bright side is now she couldn't just wake up to get away from him also this time she wasn't prepared for him like she was before. "This time you die bitch." he growled his green eyes darkening. He took a step closer to her, as he moved his blades together he could see the fear in her eyes and he watched as her chest began to quicken with her breathing but his eyes were fixed on that grey streak he had caused her to have so many years ago from fear. He enjoyed leaving his message in her back, but now his time of playing with his brat was done. He had full intent on killing her in the boiler room he knew he had to the other version of himself got to close for his own comfort. "Wait! wait!" He could hear the fear in her voice which made him just take another step closer. "Not this time bitch you are not getting away from me this time." he lunged at her, she was a little quicker then he as she ran out of the room as fast as she could. He grinned as he took off after her running into the living room, she was keeping her distance from him on the other side of the couch. "Come here little piggy." he growled.

* * *

Nancy Thompson was in panic she knew she had to think of something fast. "Krueger. Wait! just wait!" she stated her voice very timid as much as she tried her best to hide her fear. She shivered as he just laughed at her but she needed to try. "Talking wont save you." he replied very smug as he slashed the couch to intimidate her. She backed up more her legs hitting the coffee table as he started to walk to the side of the couch to close the gap between them. Nancy remembered the girls voice from the boiler room, she didn't see who it was but she had warn her and saved her life. "Who was that girl!" she yelled at him trying to hide the fear in her voice as she tried to keep the distance between him and her. "Just another bitch." he replied as he moved even closer as he grinned when his prey had hit the wall he didn't waste a second as he quickly used his body to keep her there before she could react. "Its time to say good night bitch." he spoke in triumph as he felt her trying to get free until he put one blade to where her heart was, ready to plunge his blade into her. "How was she in my dream!" Nancy screamed causing him to stop for a moment.

* * *

'She was right.' Freddy thought to himself. Realization was hitting him quick as he remembered the things his dream demons had told him when all this started. The two world were closing into each other a lot faster then he had realize he was starting to run out of time of getting rid of the impostor. He growled under his breath. He could still feel his brat trying to get away and he started digging his blade into her slowly, he heard her start to whimper in pain he liked the sound of it. He couldn't hesitate to much longer and he knew that he had to kill her soon. "You need me Krueger!" her paniced voice distracted him again, his green eyes looked into his brats blue eyes. "I need to kill you bitch." he responded putting more force of his blades into her listening to the scream that escaped from her. "Just listen to me!" she begged to him. He licked his lips. "Good night Nancy." he said coldly, he couldn't wait anymore he wanted to kill her slow but he was on a time schedule. "How will you kill him in the dream world if hes just like you!" she spat the words out as quick as she could. Making him stop in anger. He hadn't thought about that. He growled pulling his blades out of her skin as he threw her hard into the coffee table her body getting cut up badly as the glass broke under her body. "You have three minutes kid." he warned as he tapped his blades against the wall in pure non-patience. He watched as she winced in pain getting up from the floor. "If hes like you he can't die in the dream realm, he needs to be pulled out like I pulled you out the first time I beat you." Freddy slashed the wall as she said her words, out of him remembering his embarrassing loss the last time they fought each other. "Two minutes left bitch." he said coldly taking a step towards her. "I don't know how but you both were able to be in my dream." but Freddy just simply shook a finger blade at her. "That's because the little piggy wished me there don't you remember." He told her in a dangerous sick smug. "I... I didn't..." She was trying to deny it as she remembered it was true but she didn't want to believe it that she herself this time brought the man who had killed all her friends and her mother to her this time. "You wanted me there, for you knew I would just kill you. You wanted your blood on my blades." he said so coldly towards her. "You wanted to join your dear old friends again and you knew I would give you just that." he took a step closer to her, he knew there was a hidden message in his words. He knew she didn't know that her friends and mothers souls were closer to her then she could ever imagine. They were inside him. They were a part of him and he knew that she wanted to be apart of him to see them again even if she didn't know it truly yet. He tapped his leg with his blade taking another step towards his prey. He would enjoy having her soul. He would enjoy every minute of when he finally had her blood on his blades. Still she was taking to long to get to her point. "You have one minute." he told her simply. He enjoyed the pale look on her face after he had reminded her not only of how much time she had left but of also how much she had wanted him just to kill her not to long ago. "I.. I can pull you both out into the real world. With your help... Then you can take care of him." her voice tried to sound very convincing but there was a deep traces of the self loathing in her voice from his previous words to her. "Out of time." he said as he started closing in on her yet again watching her eyes widen in fear as she painfully backed up. He stopped right in front of her raising a blade to her lips. As he leaned in to her ear licking it and feeling her body shiver and stiffen from fear of him. He took a long moment to take in her fear, hesitating even longer, as he slowly lowered his blade cutting her lip in the process and moving his face to be near inches from her face. "You pull both of us out bitch. I kill him and then I will give the little piggy just as she wanted earlier. Sounds like a plan." he moved closer and licked the blood from her lip and sucked on it to taste her blood which filled his blood lust like ecstasy only to laugh as she pulled away from him looking disgusted and even more pale and sick looking. He straightened his back as he looked into her eyes and pointed a blade to the couch. "Sweet Dreams." he said in a mocking way as she looked at him confused at first realizing quickly that he wanted her to nap with hesitation she moved to the couch and sat on it but before she laid down she looked up at him. "Krueger, who was she?" Freddy was annoyed by the question he just wanted to get back to his dream world and he needed her to sleep to do so. "Just go to sleep bitch." he growled at her raising his glove at her to get his point across. "I wont until you tell me who that girl was in my dream." she retaliated against him which only filled his anger more and he grabbed her hair violently and pushed her hard down on the couch to get her to lay down making Nancy yelp in surprise and pain at the force. "The bitch's name is Nancy Holbrook." He stated very annoyed.

* * *

Nancy Thompson couldn't believe it when she had heard the name of the girl who had warned her had the same name as herself. "Who is she..." she asked knowing it was annoying Krueger but she needed to know. She flinched when he threw the blanket on top of her hard and moved her hair behind her ear with his blade in his sick mockery of tucking a child into bed. "I guess the piglet wants a story." he said in his smug but dangerous way as he sat on the couch across from her watching her intently. "Just spit it out Krueger." Nancy spat back out at him, she was nervous of falling asleep with him so close to her but she was also afraid to fall asleep with the other version of himself in the dream realm waiting for her. "The bitch is that impostors favorite brat. He apparently fucked the bitch as a kid and he got killed for it. The end." he was quick to the point and very annoyed he was being here longer then he wanted to be. Nancy sighed sadly as much to her better judgement closed her eyes. She hated both versions of the Kruegers and she felt sad for Holbrook. Reality hit her and she opened her eyes quickly and looked at Freddy. "When I woke up and pulled you out, did she got out as well. Was she stuck with him?" Nancy asked worried for Holbrooks safety. Freddy just laughed coldly at her concern. "Bitch is most likely dead or got fucked then killed eather way." He said so blunt and amused by it all. "I almost killed her after all she probably didn't last very long after a encounter from myself and that impostor." he laughed even more at this. "Bastard." Nancy said just as coldly. "Bitch go to sleep before I make you pass out from blood loss." Freddy warned her with full intent to do as he just said if she didn't. She sighed to herself closing her eyes once more, hoping Holbrook was alright as she drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

Freddy sat up from the couch and stood above Nancy as she slept. It would of been so easy for him just to split her in two and kill her slow right now but he knew he needed her for now much to his annoyance. It was strange though what he felt it wasn't normal for him but there was something else there as he stood over above her. It was burning in every fiber of his core it was as strong as his blood lust, but, but it wasn't to say blood lust. He narrowed his eyes as they darkened as the realization hit him of what he was feeling. It wasn't blood lust at all it was pure, sick, perverted lust. Lust for Nancy Thompson. What was going on with him. It angered the inside of every fiber of his being he was lusting after her. He stroke her collar bone with his blade tempted to just eather take her or kill her now. He pulled away once he saw the portal open, she was fully asleep now and the portal to enter his dream realm was back. He growled as he turned to go into his portal giving her one last look and licked his lips as the portal closed sending him back into his dream world, his boiler room, he was alone all alone to figure out these unsuspected urges he was now feeling raging inside of him. His blood lust wanted her blood to be all over him, to have her blood stain his blades. His lust wanted oh so much to have her body, to take her as he wanted, to have the full satisfaction fill his core. This to him he felt was now a even bigger battle to face then dealing with the impostor. He could win that battle easily, but this one was oh so much worse.

((Authors Note: Thats chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it, Tune into more of Freddy's urges next chapter as well as a very interesting meeting in chapter 7)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Freddy Krueger paced in the boiler room. He couldn't believe what was coming over him, he couldn't even feel the need to enter Nancy Thompsons dream. It didn't stop him from watching her dream portal though. She was having a peace full dream which had her old friends, his old victims in it. He growled in annoyance wanting to disrupt her peaceful sleep and terrify her and ruin any peaceful sleep she would ever have but he couldn't bring himself to. He breathed in heavily his needs of blood lust has increased along with his lust for her has increased as well since he had made that deal with his brat to keep her alive until she would help him get rid of that impostor for him. Though his annoyance wasn't more at the fact that he couldn't kill her now but more for his burning desire to have her. To take her, to claim her body for his sick lust. It was bugging him to the core how much he wanted her. He knew better though, its not like he could just stop killing and try and woo the bitch like he even would do that, no that wasn't him at all and he knew that. He could just take her he kept thinking to himself, just have her against her will and then kill her. He licked his lips at this thought as he continued to watch her dream. It was also strange to him that the impostor wasn't entering her dream, it angered him, he wanted to just get their deal over with and take her and then kill her. He slashed his chest out of frustration, the lust was getting the better of him. How sick could he be, he kept thinking, how could he be lusting after Nancy Thompson, the one brat that he wanted to have killed the most, sure he enjoyed ruining her life but now this lust was so much stronger then his blood lust to finally kill her. He sighed and took off his hat to rub his head trying to get his thoughts clear but nothing was helping no matter how much he tried distracting himself, she just kept plaguing his thoughts. 'Maybe I'l put the bitch in a coma.' He thought darkly to himself. 'Then I can have her until this lust finally burnt out, then I can kill the bitch.' he grinned darkly at the thought, he knew he needed her for now but he needed to get rid of these thoughts. He could barely take it anymore as he watched her dream portal vanish, she was awake now. He sighed, as he started cleaning his blades, swearing to himself, he would have her and kill her as soon as all this was over.

* * *

Nancy Thompson yawned that morning she couldn't believe she actually had a nice dream, she couldn't even remember the last time she hadn't had a nightmare. As she sat up from the couch stretching she took a quick look around the room as she realized Krueger was in the real world when she took her very forced nap, she smiled happily that he wasn't there anymore. A dark realization hit her as she got up from the couch going to her desk to grab the phone book, she needed to try and find a way of finding Holbrook, she knew that woman could help her if she could just get a hold of her. She needed to they both had their own Kruegers to deal with. She sighed she couldn't help but think of how lucky she had been that Freddy had taken her deal. It sickened her having to even help him at all, she hated him but she also needed help, she couldn't deny it. Freddy was the only one she could think of to even have much chance of defeating the other version of himself. Nancy opened the phone book and searched and searched trying to find Holbrooks number. "Shit." realization hitting her again. If this was two different worlds now together of course her number wouldn't be in the phone book. She sighed shaking her head trying to figure out what to do. Her eyes widen as a thought that sent a shiver of disgust down her spine. She would have to talk to Krueger to find out where Holbrook was. Her body shook slightly at the thought, she didn't like this idea at all. 'Why would he even help me' she thought to herself. 'What would I even tell him, that I plan to have her help me defeat both Kruegers when I pull them out.' she sighed in even deeply. She tried to think of any other possible ways. What if Holbrook was dead, what if the other version had killed her. "No. I have to try." Nancy said to herself almost silently. "I wont be asleep long." she promised herself not to trusting of Freddy, he may have let her live but he still couldn't be trusted. She went back to the couch setting her alarm for 10 mins she needed to be safe with this. She breathed in deeply closing her eyes, allowing herself to slip into sleep.

* * *

Freddy Krueger was busy 'killing' a little girl, one of his old victims he would use in his children dreams for his fun. He sliced at the young child's chest hearing her scream and whimper, he needed a distraction from his seeming never ending lust. He was slightly startled when he heard his name being called he grumbled and stood up as his 'victim' vanished, He turned and a smug look formed on his burnt face as he looked into the portal, his brat was calling for him, he snickered at the though how now this was twice she was wanting him in her dream. He didn't mind it this time to much, his lust was making him want her to fall asleep he simply smirked, why should he not oblige to his childrens wishes to let him have his fun. He grazed of the boilers walls as he walked into the portal.

* * *

"Krueger! where are you!" Nancy yelled. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous with this, it wasn't exactly the best idea for her to be looking for Freddy. She sighed as she was walking in a beautiful field. Her dream was so peaceful, no boiler room, nothing terrifying happening and she was running out of time, she needed to find out some information and he was no where to be found. She was getting very frustrated as she kept walking looking around. "Krueger! show yourself already!" still there was silence. She wanted to scream from frustration. She winced in pain and looked down at her now bleeding foot she had stepped on something sharp as she bent down to see what had cut her it startled her she had step on a blade. Not just any blade, it was his glove just laying there. "Damnit Krueger!" she yelled in anger and nearly jumped out of her skin and screamed as the glove grabbed her ankle and was dragging her into the ground. She screamed and struggled as the dirt was now up to her chest as she tried to fight free, with one strong yank of her ankle she was now falling from the hole she was dragged into. Everything was dark and hard to breath she screamed as she hit the ground hard of the familiar boiler room. Her forehead had a decent size gash on it and her foot and ankle were bleeding pretty bad. She struggled to just get up but before she could even comprehend what was going on she was being lifted from the ground by her shirt and she was face to face with the man of her nightmares, She could see every detail in his green eyes. There was something in them she had not seen before but she couldn't put her thumb on it. It was silent for a few moments of him just holding her up close to him but before she could speak one of his blades stroke her cheek. The killer instinct smug he usually had forming on his burnt lips as he snickered at her. Next thing she had known he had pushed her away from him and she had to struggle with her balance not to just fall over. He just snickered at her. "Well, well, I must say Nancy, one would think with how many times you have been wanting to see me that you would have a little crush on me." he laughed more as Nancy felt herself gag at the thought. "I.. I just wanted to see you to talk to you about something." She said her voice sounding a little sick by his last statement. She always hated the way he would take such enjoyment out of him making her feel like this. She hated that smug look he was having now with her as he was tapping his blade on his leg. "And what does the little brat want to talk about with dear old me." He took a step closer to her. Nancy didn't move despite her better judgement telling her to avoid him at all cost, she knew she would be waking up soon and she needed to get this conversation done with quickly and she didn't want to be near him more then she had to. "I need you to tell me where that Holbrook girl is, in the real world." she said as matter of fact kind of way which annoyed Freddy like no other as he moved his blades in-front of her face, making her jump slightly but he pulled his blades back to his side.

* * *

"What makes you think I would tell you anything bitch?" he laughed at her very amused with her even coming here to ask him anything. "Just admit it bitch you only called for me because you missed me." he laughed more at her watching as she shook her head in disgust. He was enjoying this little meeting but he would rather be having his way with her, he took another step closer to her as the thought crossed his mind. "Stop fucking around Krueger and answer my question!" she snapped back at him. Normally it would of angered him but he just laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, mocking her like she was just a little child who was acting up to him as he stroke her hair with his gloved hand he could feel her trying to pull away from him. He just snickered down to her. "Oh no, I'm not fucking around yet bitch." She pulled away from him in disgust at his words, not getting the hidden message behind his words, as she just assumed he was just playing his sick game with her. "Damn it Krueger, no more games. Just tell me where Holbrook is, I know you have that knowledge!" she said commanding but sounded more as begging. "What will the piggy give me for that information?" He tilted his head slightly, giving a amused but innocent look to her. He pointed to her watch and tapped it with his blade, knowing all to well she had set a alarm which would be going off soon. "Better think of something to give me quick kiddie." he smirked at her distaste at the situation. "What do you want!" she yelled getting desperate for the information. Freddy just licked his lips he felt the urges for her but knew he would not have enough time for him to act on them now. He just smirked and moved closer to her and grabbed her hair and forced her hair back as she yelped slightly and struggled against him. "How about giving Freddy a kiss." he laughed as he forcefully kissed her, Nancys eyes widen as she tried to pull away even more, trying to speak in protest which only allowed his burnt tongue to go into her mouth, the taste of his rotting burnt tongue made her gag and feel even sicker as he finally pulled away biting her lip til it started to bleed and bruise, he sucked on it before pushing her away laughing at how sick she was as she was dry heaving a little. "You sick fuck!" she yelled at him in anger and disgust. Her alarm started going off, "The bitch is at Springwood Hospital." he said simply to her as she started to vanish and disappeared from his dream world. He was amused with the kiss but it only made him lust for her even more, he knew then there was no way of avoiding it he would have to take her and he would, nothing would get in the way next time. He licked his lips as he made another one of his past children victims appear. "One, Two Freddys coming for you." he laughed as the little girl started to cry and run away from him.

((Authors Note: Thats Chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the meeting of Nancy Thompson and Nancy Holbrook, and plans to stop both Freddy Kruegers, so until then))


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nancy Holbrook sat up in her hospital bed and sighed deeply. She didn't understand what was happening at all but she was happy enough knowing today was the last day she would be stuck on suicide watch. She almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a knock on the door. She sighed she really was getting tired of dealing with doctors when she had enough things to worry about. "Come in." She said in a non enthusiastic manner. Her eyes watched the door and she soon felt her entire body go into surprise as the women who enter her room she had seen just once before. Her eyes quickly went to that grey streak in the womens brown hair. She was so speechless and surprise that she nearly jumped when Thompsons voice filled her ears. "You're Nancy Holbrook right?" Thompson asked her kindly. "Yes I am." Holbrook responded quickly. "Who are you?" She asked Thompson wanting answers to why she had seen her in her dream. Thompson smiled softly as she moved closer to Holbrook and took a seat close to the bed. "I am Nancy Thompson. It seems that you and me both have Fred Krueger problems." she spoke so very grimly about it. Holbrook felt her heart beat faster at the mere mentions of their names, questions plagued her mind. "How are there two of them." her voice was urgent, she need the information this women with the grey streak seemed to only be able to give her. Thompson looked down that moment sadly. "I'm not compleatly sure to tell you the truth, my friend told me about this theory that seems almost impossible but after all I have seen I would believe anything now a days." her voice was was sadden and dark to Holbrook, but she compleatly understood where Thompson was coming from. Holbrook waited for all most a long while before the women spoke up once more. "It seems as both yours and mine worlds seem to be coming together but only one world can survive or they both fall apart if they collide into each other and that's why I am here. I need your help with defeating both Kruegers." Thompsons blue eyes looked deeply into Holbrooks eyes. "What do you want me to do." Holbrook answered quickly, she didn't exactly believe much of different worlds but this was a matter of life or death for not only this women but herself as well. "I made a deal with the Krueger from my world to help him destroy your Fred Krueger. I will fall asleep and drag both of them out in the real world since neither of them can die in the dream world and when I drag them out they will fight each other." Thompson couldn't even finish before Holbrook spoke up. "What do you want me to do then?" she asked eagerly. "I need you to come to my house and fall asleep at the exact same time as I do. It seems that with our worlds colliding into each other you and myself can be in each others dream." Thompson said softly. Holbrook just nodded not fighting the idea of going to this womans house at all but she wanted to know more about this womans plans. "What do I do after we are both dreaming." She asked her curiously. Without hesitation, Thompson spoke up again, she wasn't to sure if her own plan would work or not but she knew they had to try. "As I am distracting both Kruegers until I can pull them out, I need you to dream yourself into my Freddy Kruegers mind, there has to be a answer to how he has his powers and how we can stop both of them for good without destroying both our worlds at the same time, to find out how to separate our worlds again and I have a feeling Krueger knows more then he is willing to tell." Thompson knew she probably sounded crazy but she knew they had to try. "What if that doesn't work?" Holbrook asked doubting this plan all together. "Then at least hopefully they both can end up killing each other in the real world. What do we have to lose?" Both women went silent after that knowing that they have already both have lost so much and could up losing their lives in the process. "I'll help you." Holbrook finally spoke up after several moments of silence.

* * *

The day had passed by slowly for both women as they talked about their experiences with both Kruegers and how they had survive both horrors they went through, It was latter in the night before Holbrook was allowed to leave the hospital and both women had gotten dinner on the way back to Thompsons place once they made it though everything felt terrifying for them both, they both knew that tonight all of this would hopefully end, that they will never have to deal with the men of their nightmares again. Thompson set up the guest bed for Holbrook. "I want you to keep the door locked all night and avoid leaving the room tonight, I don't want eather of them to get you when I pull them out and you are still sleeping." Thompson said kindly and with true concern for Holbrooks safety. "I really hope this works." Holbrook only responded and next thing she knew Thompson was giving her a hug good night, before she left the room. Both women had set a alarm for when they both would have to fall asleep for they would sleep at the same time. Holbrook sat on the comfortable guest bed laying down giving another glance at the locked door. She didn't believe much in this womens story that there where many different worlds but she couldn't deny the fact that there were two Kruegers and they had to be stopped, even if this plan seemed very doubtful, It was the only one they had to go on. She just hoped she wouldn't end up getting Thompson or herself killed. The alarm startled her from her thoughts and she sighed as she shut it off. "Time for bed." she said almost silently to herself as she snuggled up in the blanket, closing her eyes, but the fear was still there. She knew that she may not wake up, but she kept her mind focused on getting into Thompsons Fred Kruegers mind. She needed to control her dream. She jumped as she heard the cackling of strange voices as she opened her eyes a new fear had hit her, as what was above her was three creatures she had never seen in her life before. She knew then that this nightmare would be more terrifying then she could ever dream of.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nancy Thompson opened her eyes, she was expecting to be in the familiar boiler room, but shock hit her as she was in some strange padded room. "What the hell" She said aloud, only to be startled as the door to the padded room opened and her eyes widen as a nurse walked in but that's not what startled her. No what put her in shock was the young man she had not seen in years. "Glen..." she said with tears starting to glisten in her eyes. "Hello Nancy." He smiled at her, the same smile she had fallen in love with in high school, but he was not the age that he was when she had last seen him, he had grown up even more into a handsome man. No, how could she be seeing him, it had to be a dream Glen was dead, so was Tina and so was Rod and her mother. "Ms. Thompson, The doctor has given the go to let you go home, I know its been a long road but I'm happy that you have finally put all this Freddy Kruegervisions to rest." The Nurse spoke kindly as Glen walked closer and put his arms around Nancy. 'What are they talking about... am I really crazy... No this is a dream Krueger must be behind this.' Nancy thought to herself, but against her better judgement she wanted to believe so much that this was reality, that Krueger wasn't real. The voice that filled her ears made her whole body shiver in a form of true bliss and happiness. "Lets go home Nancy, Your mother and father are waiting for you at home. Tina also wanted me to tell you shes looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." His voice was so comforting to her that she believed him against her instincts telling her this isn't right. "Yes lets go home." She smiled happily, was the nightmare truly over.

* * *

Nancy looked at her old house that she hadn't dare see in years, and everything seemed so peaceful and happy as she looked at it. The house called to her it was welcoming her. She smiled more as Glen opened her car door. As she got out she was instantly embraced in her mothers arms. "Nancy, I'm so happy to have you home hunny." Marge smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy to be home to mom." Nancy said softly she was feeling truly happy for what had been so many years, she didn't want this moment to end. "Its good to see you home princess." Nancy looked at her father and hugged him tightly. "I love you daddy." was all the words she could say. "I love you too, princess." his voice filled her body with full comfort. Glen softly took her hand in to hers. "You take care of her Glen." Her father said teasingly. "Oh I plan to." Glen responded with a smug look that took her slightly by surprise but she was just so happy to be home that she allowed Glen to lead her into the house and up to her old room. Everything was just like she remembered it. Glen lightly and teasingly pushed her to the bed and with a laugh he leaned down and started kissing her, she didn't hold back, she was in pure bliss to feel his lips against her once again. Everything was perfect. "Nancy... I want you." he said in a deep husky voice. Nancy felt her body shiver as he nibbled on her neck. "Oh Glen... I missed you so much.." her voice was a little shaky by the way he was making her body feel. She allowed him to get on top of her. Her entire mind was cloudy, there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to run but she ignored it. It felt so real, all of this felt real and she was enjoying every minute of it. "Ouch!" sudden pain filled her side, as she felt warm liquid go down her side. She opened her eyes, and fear hit her quickly. The room was compleatly empty and it seemed like she was just on a bed in a emptiness of black all around them, she could see as if it was as clear as day though. That realization terrified her to the core, the man who was straddling her, was not Glen at all, no it was him, that burnt face, that hat, that red and green sweater, the predator eyes staring at her with a look that terrified her more then she had ever experienced before. "Krueger!" she tried quickly to snap herself up in a sitting position only to have her hair puled down hard as he moved his body down closer to her. She could feel his forehead pressed against hers, she had no choice but to stare into his green eyes, the eyes of a predator that has finally caught his prey. "We.. had a deal..." she managed to get out. With that he grinned. "Don't worry bitch... I'm not planing on killing you.. I have something else in store for you." He grinned, and once she opened her mouth to protest his motives, his tongue had invaded her mouth, exploring it. The taste made her want to puke. It dawned on her, that the question she was going to ask him, He had just answered. The answer was something she had feared to be true of his intentions, she expected to be true since their last meeting he was not putting in full effect. She was trap and he wasn't going to let her go until he got what he craved.

* * *

Nancy Holbrook could only stare at the dream demons as one of them slithered against her cheek. "Little girls should know better then to pry into things that are not meant for their ears." The demon laughed as her whole body shivered. "You three know more of how to stop the destruction of both of our worlds." Another demon slithered around her legs. With each time they touched her, she felt her body being cut like blades against her body. "Yes we do child, but that information is for us to know." The elder demon spoke, as it flew in front of her face causing her to jump back. "You give Freddy of this world his powers right!" she asked getting impatient with them, as all three started to cackle at her. "Yes we do." The second demon spoke slithering up her thigh, making her wince from the cuts it was leaving on her. "Then you need him right! If both worlds fall he dies to!" She spoke out bravery against them. They just laughed at her. "We know that" they all said at the same time. "Then help me! help me to put our worlds back to the way things where!" she begged tears filling her eyes. "You wouldn't like how that would have to be done." The eldest spoke again, causing the other two to laugh at her coldly and mockingly. "I'll do what I have to do, its a matter of life and death!" she screamed at them. They just cackled more at her. "Yes it is." the said in a mocking tone hinting at the fact that there was more to it then what she had meant which made her shiver. "We will tell you child, but you wont be so willingly once we do." The demons spoke at the same time yet again to her, which made her eyes widen. Realization was hitting her, this may of not been Thompsons best idea, and it may of not been the best idea to go along with it.

* * *

Nancy Thompson back thrashed back against the cuts he was making on her. "Stop!" she begged him, she would rather die then be subjected to this treatment from him. "Nancy, you should slip into something more comfortable we are going to be here for awhile." he laughed mocking her. Her eyes widen as next thing she knew she was fully exposed to him, her clothes just vanished off of her. He was seriously going to do this to her. He was going to take the only innocence she had left. He had already destroyed her life, now he was going to take the last thing that was hers from her. One thing she had left. "Kreuger stop!" She begged, as tears filled her eyes. "I'll be real gentle." he mocked her as he traced a blade on her stomach. "Freddy please!" She nearly screamed at he zipped down his zipper to his pants. "Oh don't worry Nancy, I'll be having you scream that more then you know" he laughed as he stroked her womanhood, causing her body to arch uncontrollably. She closed her eyes tightly turning her head, the restraints where not budging as much as she tried to fight it. Tears filled her eyes as she refused to look at him, all she could try and think about was Glen, and her friends, anything she could do to distract herself. Her back arched violently as he thrust into her. It was over now, he had won her innocence was gone. He had taken everything she had from her. He had one. She didn't even care if he just killed her now. She would prefer it, to be with her friends again. To be with her mother. To be happy, to not be here. The pain was so intense nothing she had experienced before. He had won. She had lost. Nothing would ever be the same again, not that it ever would of been. "I told you Nancy, I'm your boyfriend now." Nancy felt her heart break, he had finally broken her will. He had finally broken her. He had made her believe everything was back to normal and made her feel the pain all over again. He had used all she had loved and destroyed it and abused it to now destroy all that she had left. The person who she was before was dead now. He had won... He had won...

* * *

"To stop both worlds from destroying each other, both Kruegers have to lose." The dream demon spoke to Nancy Holbrook. "How do I have that happen, only they both can kill each other!" she snapped back at them. They laughed which made her shiver and get even angrier. "Who said they had to die." the words spoken made her go speechless, finally understanding what they where telling her. "Thompson and myself..." she said grimly. "Yes child, both of you have to die. By each others Kruegers close to the same time, Then neither one of them will be able to beat the other, since they both need you and the other girl to win their petty fight with each other." The dream demon spoke amused. "What happens to me and Thompson if we both die! will we come back in our worlds once they revert back to normal." Her voice was frantic and panicked by the knowledge she had gotten. "We are not sure, but its highly possible, neither one of you will come back from the dead." they laughed at her, as they vanished from her and she awoke from her sleep in deep sweat. Her fears had been realized, she had to die, they both had to die, there was no way around it.

* * *

Freddy Krueger continued his thrusts harsh as the lust was filling her body, his brat was crying and wincing, but she wouldn't scream or beg anymore. It angered him more and more, but made his lust for her even stronger, It was taking over him. It surprised him when he felt blades go down his back. "What the fuck!" he yelled as he fell off Nancy Thompson. He growled as he looked up at the impostor as his body was healing from the impact. "You really should share your toys." Fred mocked Freddy. His green eyes glared at the impostor watching as the other version of himself was about to touch his brat, in the same lustful look he himself had moments ago. He got up quick and raised his blades and smirked as he released Nancyrestraints. "Now or never bitch" he commanded her.

* * *

Nancy Thompson hated what had happen to her, she didn't want to help Krueger, she wanted revenge, but she knew she would kill him in the real world, She would find a way to stop them both, she felt the restraints disappear and she quickly grabbed Fred. Her own clothing was back on. She reached and grabbed Freddy's arm as well as he moved closer to her. Next thing she knew she was sitting up in her bed. She got up quickly they where both here. She knew that much. Now the final battle will take place and she hoped that Holbrook found the answer to get rid of both Kruegers. She just had to have the answer. There was no more time left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nancy Thompson got up from her bed very cautious she wasn't sure what she should expect, but she knew her life and even the life of Holbrook was now in danger, her deal was over. Both Kruegers were now in the real world. She didn't know where exactly they were in her apartment but she had to get to Holbrook and find out if she found out anything on how to stop both men of their nightmares. She walked to her door and unlocked it slowly and opened the door, peeking out and looking to see if there was any danger. She knew better then to try and to assume that there wasn't . She walked out slowly when she didn't see eather Krueger. Her heart was beating quickly, as she heard a scream from Holbrooks room. "No…" she gasped out as she took off running to get to Holbrooks room. She screamed loudly as her hair was pulled and she was forced into the arms of a man that she knew would kill her. It took her a long moment to realize the voice that was now filling her ears. That angry voice, that deep husky voice, perverted and dark sounding and oh so very terrifying. "He should of known to share his toys. Don't you agree?" a laugh escaped from his voice as he threw her to the ground hard, causing her to wince in pain. She backed up slowly from him. The man wasn't her Freddy no he was Holbrooks, and she knew that she was in trouble. She went very pale. If he was here, then her Freddy was in Holbrooks room. She cussed under her breath, she wanted to keep Holbrook safe yet she just ended up putting her In more danger. She had to help her, before it was to late.

* * *

Holbrook awoke in deep sweat. The dream demons words had terrified her. She knew she had to die. Not just her but Thompson as well. She knew very soon she would have to feel the blades of Thompsons Freddy in her flesh. The pain of the blades that would end up tearing her flesh. The realization of soon her vision would turn black. That she would never grow old. All of it was hitting her hard. What could she do? Her and Thompson had to die. There was no way to avoid it. Even if they didn't die by the blades of both Kruegers, both worlds would be destroyed. Her body shivered as she heard blades scratch the mirror, her eyes widen as in the darkness in the room, she took in his image once her eyes adjusted. His green eyes seemed furious and dark towards her. 'This is it' she thought to herself. She knew her death was coming soon. 'No… It has to be around the same time as Thompsons death.' She thought darkly to herself. "Not The bitch I wanted but you will do." He laughed as he lunged at her. Holbrook screamed as she rolled off the bed and tried to run to the door only to have her leg get grabbed by him. "No! Let go!" she kicked at him with all her force barely escaping his grip as his blades went down to kill her. She ran and unlocked the door running out quickly. "Nancy!" she screamed panicked to find her. She could hear his laugh behind her, she ran and nearly screamed as she saw the man who had terrorized her since she was a child. "Fred…" the words escaped her lips. Fred looked at Holbrook taking his attention off of Thompson long enough for Thompson to get back up and back away from him. "Little Nancy…" he said in his sick perverted way. Holbrook screamed as she felt blades on her shoulder. For a moment she had forgotten about Thompsons Freddy. "Looks like I'm late to the party." Freddy laughed at the other version of himself and at both Holbrook and Thompson. "Lets fucking end this." Fred growled as he pointed a blade at Freddy and Holbrook. It was obvious in his blue eyes and burnt features he was furious at Freddy and has been looking forward to ruining everything for Freddy and to finally be able to kill him. Freddy laughed as he shoved Holbrook hard to the side towards Thompson. "Let the party begin." He quickly lunged at him. Holbrook cringed when she heard blades hit blades.

* * *

Thompson quickly pulled up Holbrook as she watched both Kruegers clashing blow after blow at each other. "Get up! We have to go now!" she pulled Holbrook to the kitchen. The exit to the apartment was not a option at this moment. Both Kruegers where in the mix of their battle for control. Holbrook had tears in her eyes as she looked at Thompson which made her even more worried. "What did you find out?" she asked frantically. "We have to die…" Holbrook answered grimly. "What! No we don't, don't you say that!" was all she could spit out as she looked through the drawers grabbing a kitchen knife for her and Holbrook to defend themselves. "Nancy stop!" Holbrook almost screamed at her. "We have to get past them! We aren't going to die, not after we all have been through!" she screamed back at the women in front of her as she shove the knife into her hand. Through all the yelling and cussing of the fighting in the living room the slap was heard. Thompson put her hand to her cheek in total shock by Holbrooks actions. "Listen to me Nancy! This was your plan! It worked I entered your Freddys mind and these creatures told me something!" She was crying and shaking Thompson frantically. Thompson couldn't help but feel tears forming in her eyes as well as she looked at the women she had only met earlier that day yet, she felt so connected to her. They were basically the same. Their worlds opposite yet so similar, they both had the sadden broken blue eyes and as much as her strength and will to live was getting to her she had to listen to her. "They told me we have to die Nancy! There is no other way… Your Freddy of your world has to kill me and my Fred from my world has to kill you… we have to die around the same time." She was choking on her words and Thompson hugged her tightly. "I have a plan on how we must do this… I know it's hard but we have no other choice." She told her grimly. "How can you trust them?" Thompson said almost angerly. "What choice do we have?" Holbrook responded. Both women was startled as the room started shaking violently like a earth quake was hitting them. The worlds were colliding into each other and soon both worlds would be destroyed. Both women knew this. "Okay tell me what to do." Thompson said in defeat.

* * *

Freddy felt the blades enter into his flesh, he hated the pain he could feel in the real world. In the dream world he would quickly heal but no not in the real world. He glared into the blue eyes of the impostor. "You are dead!" he growled as he slashed his imposter, He grinned as flesh flew off the impostors arm with the slash. He did feel dizzy though, he didn't want to admit but him and his impostor was evenly matched. The sudden sound of a slap made both of them stop in their tracks to glance at the kitchen. The impostor laughed. "You know I will enjoy touching your toy." His blue eyes glanced into Freddys green eyes. The green darkened in color. "I already enjoyed having that bitch of yours blood on my blades." Freddy responded back to his impostor. "She's a fun toy, I'll admit but your Thompson girl. She will be fun to experience. You seemed to enjoy her. I'll be sure to make her my new Little Nancy." Fred simply said and laughed as Freddy slashed at him just barely missing. He could feel his rage boiling over the surface. Thompson was fucking his. No one else. He would admit he enjoyed taking her. He enjoyed the pain he had caused his brat when he played with her mind. But he was more angry that this impostor had interrupted his fun with her and now dare calling his brat his 'New Little Nancy'. He no longer cared if this was about being able to kill his other children, no he only cared of killing this impostor for he would never be able to take in pleasure in his bitch. He slashed and attacked the impostor. Blades hitting blades. Flesh being cut and ripped into. Each Krueger matching each others blow after blow. In their deadly dance of death. Neither cared about the now shaking ground around them. One of them had to win. They both wouldn't stop to the other was dead. Both had their claim on Holbrook and Thompson. Both would not let the other have the other. Each cut was deeper then the last. Freddy could feel his body getting weaker. He couldn't understand how so evenly matched they both where.

* * *

Holbrook hugged Thompson. "You know Nancy. I wish we could have been in the same world growing up. I think we would have been stronger together. We could have been good friends." She said softly to Thompson. She knew what she had to do. She had accepted it. She like Thompson both knew that death would be unavoidable and both in some form or another had wished it at times. To end the hell that both women had experienced. They were fighters. This time there was no more fighting. No more running away. They had to die. "I would of liked that to." Thompson said softly to her. Holbrook glanced at the living room where both Kruegers were having their death match. The shaking of the earth was getting even worse. She didn't know how much time she had left. "I hope I will see you on the other side." Holbrook smiled grimly but also hopefully. "We will." Thompson responded. Holbrook ran into the room. Thompson felt tears escape her eyes. Holbrook looked at both Kruegers. Blows and slashes after attack. Blood was everywhere, she couldn't believe that both where alive. "Freddy!" she yelled. Causing both to look at her and stop in shock. Holbrook breathed in deeply. Her death was soon and she accepted it. It was time. It will be on her terms this time and she knew they would take the bait. She counted on it.

* * *

'What the fuck was my little Nancy doing.' Fred thought to himself angerly as he fixed his eyes on her angerly. "Little Nancy, I know you want to play but I'm busy right now." He said mockingly to her yet dangerously to her as well. "I don't want to play with you!" she snapped at him. She pointed to Freddy and anger filled Freds body as he saw that smirk on the person who had tried to take his fun away with him being able to play with his little Nancy. "I want to play with him. What do you say Freddy?" she said as she was going closer to them. Fred growled annoyed. As he tapped his blades in anger. "Little Nancy…" he warned again. Only to hear Freddy laugh amused. "Well piggy, Freddy always has time for his children." He said to anger Fred even more. Freds blue eyes glared deeply as he took a step towards him. "Don't even fucking think of it." He spat out coldly and menacingly. Holbrook moved even closer to Freddy. "What's stopping you Freddy? Lets play already." She said impatiently. Fred was about to jump in between them but it was to late Freddy didn't hesitate no longer as he grabbed Holbrook and pulled her in close blades against her neck as she held him to his body. Fred raised his glove. "She's mine." He warned. "I will never deny my brats" he laughed. "Even my impostors brats as well." Freddys green eyes took in Thompson behind Fred and just smirked.

* * *

Nancy Thompson couldn't keep the tears from her eyes the moment Holbrook told her the plan for both of them to die around the same time. Holbrooks words hit Thompson hard and she knew that this was it. She had been so strong, she had survived for so long. She took hyponcil to survive as long as she did and now everything was going to end. She was going to die. Thompson had to stay back as Holbrook had told her to. She couldn't step in and ruin the plan at all. She held the knife as Holbrook had distracted both Kruegers but now Holbrook was in the arms of the man who had haunted every single of her dreams. She couldn't help but glare through the tears at Freddy as she noticed he had his attention on her more then the other Krueger. Thompson raised the blade above Freds back. It wouldn't kill him, but she had hoped especially in his rage that he would kill her. Holbrook had told her he would once she had made his jealousy and anger worse. Thompson raised the knife. Her blue eyes fixed on Freddys green eyes and she saw the realization of what was about to happen hit him and that was revenge enough for her. He had taken everything from her. Her friends, her family and he even took her innocence from her. He had destroyed her but now he would have to live with that he will never have the satisfaction of having her blood on his blades. He would never get the thrill that he would be able to kill her once and for all. She was wrong earlier when she had thought after he took her innocence. She had thought he had won. No. She was so far off from the truth. In this moment she had won. She would truly win and she could see that he knew it to. His green eyes told her no. Thompson smiled at him. A victorious smile as she plunged the knife down into Fred. It was quick but everything felt so slow. He had turned and his blades had entered into her body violently. Thompson felt the pain as she let out a scream as the blades dug into her, she looked over as she saw Freddys green eyes darken and he was in full anger as well. The world shook violently, It was crumbling. Reality was falling apart. Thompson closed her eyes as she took in her last breath and her heart had stopped.

* * *

'That Bitch how could I have allowed that!' He looked down at the womens body he was holding and in one quick motion slit the girls neck deeply. Letting her body drop to the ground. He fell back as the world shook and everything went dark was the next thing he had known. Freddy awoken to the familiar cackling of his dream demons. He was back in his boiler room.

"What happened!" He demand of them.

"Everything is back to normal now Fredrick." The eldest demon simply responded. As the youngest slithered around Freddys neck. "Yes Freddy. The worlds have separated again at the last second. "I will admit, It all turned out more interesting then I thought. "Where's Nancy! Is she still dead?" he snapped wanting answers now. "Yes she is Fredrick. Though she has no memory of the past few weeks since when all this started." The demon responded simply. "You mean she doesn't remember me taking her?" "Yes" They all answered at the same time as they vanished laughing. Her face still on his mind of the smug victorious look she had given him. She knew that would anger him more then anything losing the chance to kill her. She just took it and let him lose the opportunity to kill her. But now he laughed, she had lost, He knew it in the fiber of his being he would have a chance again. He had fulfilled his lust for her now all that was left he felt for her was his bloodlust. The impostor was gone. Nancy Thompson was now all his. He would take so much enjoyment from the day he finally kills her. Until then He knew he had some last elm street brats to deal with. The last of the elm street kids. He has been away from his children way to long.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Final Chapter

Nancy Holbrook had the strangest feeling like she had forgotten something but she had let it go. She smiled as she sat up and got ready for her day. She smiled as she walked down the stairs of her same old apartment. She smiled at Quentin as he was drinking a cup of coffee he gave her a gentle smile. "Hey Nancy." He said softly to her. Nancy smiled and sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "So I see your not mad at me anymore?" Nancy was taken by surprise. "Mad what do you mean, why would I be mad?" he was startled by her response. "Last time, we spoke you where mad at me, after our fight at your moms funeral." he said confused. Nancy frowned at him confused. "I don't remember that..." "You alright Nancy?" he asked curiously. "I'm alright." She smiled reassuringly. She got up to go make herself some coffee but he grabbed her arm hard. "Owww! Quentin! what are you doing!" She screamed out at him in complete shock. His neck started bleeding a gash had appeared on his neck which sent her in shock as she was in complete shock and fear. Then from Quentins lips the voice she heard had sent her into panic. "My very bad Little Nancy, You have been a very bad girl. Not letting me play with you instead." Nancy screamed and yanked her arm free. She couldn't remember what he was talking about but the feeling the filled her core sent her pure fear and dread as something horrible had happened to her. She gasped as Quentins body transformed into a very bloody Fred Krueger. Fred stood up from the table tapping his blades on the table and smirked at her. There where four blade marks all over his sweater, the same blade marks as his glove would leave on his victims. "Don't worry Little Nancy. I will be the only one you will play with now" He laughed at her coldly and darkly. Nancy woke up in a scream she was tied down to a bed, her room was compleatly white. She had realized a dark feeling that hit her hard. Sure she didn't know what she had forgotten but it all came back to her the fight with Quentin at her mothers funeral had sent her to a mental hospital for her screaming in font of everyone that Fred Krueger had murdered her mother. But she had no memory of the weeks that had taken place after that fight, they where a blur except a name that crossed her mind. A name that gave her hope, that gave her strength but also had given her a complete sadness but she didn't understand why but it did, the name gave her some comfort. "Nancy Thompson." was all she said and she kept repeating the name over and over again.

* * *

Nancy Thompson was getting ready for work that morning. She felt strange the last couple weeks where a complete blank to her but she just assumed it must of been just because of her hyponcil that she was taken. She was happy though she had gotten a job at Westin Hills and today was her first day of work and she was excited. She smiled as she drove to her work but something was still eating at her that she couldn't even comprehend why it was bugging her so much. She parked the car in the parking lot and got out of the car. She stroked her grey streak from her hair as she walked to the building. What was she forgetting what was bothering her so much. Why should she be bothered she had avoided Freddy Krueger all these years. She also was moving on her life. She walked into the building and on the Doctors walkie talkies she heard a name that startled her and made her stop in her traps. Only after the second time the name that came from it was different. She could of sworn it had said Nancy Holbrook though. It made her feel worried, It made her feel a sense of fear and concern. She felt connected to the name even if it wasn't the same name that she heard again. Nancy heard screaming and she followed the doctor as he ran to a room. He was quicker then she was and she was still puzzling on the name. She felt as she was going crazy but the name called to her. As if the name was a memory of something she dreaded to remember but also felt she needed to remember. She couldn't though and that frustrated her. She turned pale as she heard the familiar nursery rhyme that haunted her for years and once haunted her dreams. Yet again the name came to her mind. She knew it had to be connected to Freddy. No. He was gone he had to be she entered the name as she stood in the door war the blood young teen girl had a scalpel to protect herself. "Nine...Ten..." The girl said in a panic and scared and tears where in her eyes. Nancy thought of the name once more. This time now she knew it to be true Freddy was back. Her battle wasn't over. She had to let go of that name of Nancy Holbrook now. No matter how connected to it she felt. In that moment she felt she had lost a part of herself she didn't understand why. She felt now more then ever that she had lost everything. That in some strange sense she couldn't understand. She felt that Freddy had won. That fate had been against her all alone. That any victory was impossible now. But she had to try. "Never Sleep again." Was all Nancy said.

THE END


End file.
